Sex, Sin, Shinobi
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Naruto/Pokegirl crossover. Naruto and Ryu each have a dream, one wants to become hokage, while the other wants to become the strongest Shinobi Tamer there ever was. Watch as they take the world by storm. Naruto & Oc Strong. Warning: Oc-centered. Warning: Flamers will be blocked.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Origin**_

Over 500 years ago creatures known as Pokegirls were introduced to the Elemental Nations along with the technology and knowledge in essence to capture and control them. With the discovery of these Pokegirls and the technology associated with them all, the leaders of the Elemental Nations came together to create the Pokegirl League with the purpose of having a way to regulate Tamers.

With the coming of Tamers came the integration of Shinobi Tamers, which were Tamers though under the authority of their Village leader that would take missions that did and didn't pertain to Pokegirls.

With the introduction of Pokegirls the world had been divided between those who believe Pokegirls are just weapons they can use them as they see fit and those that saw them being just as human as them. Though at the moment fortunately those who treat Pokegirls like weapons were in the minority though are starting to gain more ground each passing day.

 _ **Present**_

Fifteen years ago, a deadly creature known as Kyuubi attacked the Village Konoha and during the attack when all seemed hopeless one man stood, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage to the village hidden in the leaves.

With the help of his harem he used a forbidden sealing technique to slay the Kyuubi at the cost of giving up his life…that is the story told to the younger generation.

In reality Minato didn't kill the Kyuubi, but sealed the Yang half of its power into his son Naruto, while sealing the Yin half into an orphan named Ryu, knowing the full power of Kyuubi would be needed in the future to fight against the masked man who would one day come back, and it would be impossible to give a newborn the full power of the creature known as Kyuubi.

Now, fifteen years since the Kyuubi attack, Ryu Zerix and Naruto Uzumaki continue to keep moving forward ignoring the hatred directed at them as they go forth to accomplish their dream of becoming the strongest Shinobi Tamers the world has ever seen.

Right now, in the village of Konoha four people could be seen eating at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, two males and two females. The first male had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes and wore a bright neon orange jumpsuit, beside him was a Vulvixx wearing an identical jumpsuit though what made her different from other Vulvixx is that her fur was black. Sitting to the left of them was a boy with spiky black hair with silver highlights and violet eyes. He wore black anbu pants and a blue form fitting shirt, beside him was a BunnyGirl wearing a blue tank top that looked like it was barely able to contain her breast and black leggings that did nothing to hide how toned her legs looked.

"So, how long did it take for them to finally see you two painting the Hokage Mountain dressed in that?" Ryu asked his brother in all but blood.

"5 minutes after I had finished, and it took me and Aki half an hour before we lost the anbu tailing us." Naruto answered with Aki nodding her head.

"Not bad and you did it wearing that bright jumpsuit, so I'm further impressed and thanks to your prank I was able to get out of class. Iruka just kept droning on and on before he left to find you." Ryu said finishing his bowl of ramen.

"It is great you grabbed me from the apartment babe." The BunnyGirl named Nova.

Ryu kissed Nova, "Now why would leave my girl alone." He said putting an arm around her before hearing a cough causing him and Naruto to pale as they slowly turned around to see Iruka looking at them with his arms crossed.

Knowing there was no way-out Naruto and Ryu surrendered as Aki and Nova left saying they would meet up in their apartment after school.

"I don't understand you two at times, Naruto your dream is to become a strong Shinobi Tamer by becoming the Hokage, While Ryu your dream is to become stronger than Hashirama and Madara, but here the two of you are ditching class with Nova or playing pranks with Aki again."

"Why can't you two put as much attention into your studies as you do your pranks or ideas of getting out of class?" Iruka asked.

"Its because your lectures put us to sleep." Naruto said with Ryu nodding his head, "Yeah, you go on and on about the Hokages and their abilities, but how is knowing what they were capable of going to help us against an enemy ninja or a feral Pokegirl?" Ryu questioned.

"It is good to learn about the previous leaders who ran the village and if I remember right you two actually payed attention during that lecture." Iruka said.

"That's because we were more interested in listening to the battles that they fought in." Ryu stated with Naruto agreeing.

Despite what Iruka says he knows the two boys were more physical learners and while their Shinobi course grades were low their Pokegirl course grades were the exact opposite with the two of them tied for the top spot in the class. Though the reason being was that the Pokegirl courses were more physically demanding in more aspects. It was because of this that he reasoned that they were so efficient at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

Iruka couldn't help but be impressed hearing how the two had learned the shadow clone jutsu from the Hokage in mere hours after the two had learned they just had too much chakra and would never be able to do the academy clone jutsu.

Iruka shook his head to clear his thoughts as they made it to the class room and couldn't help but feel his left eye twitch as some people laughed and gave Naruto high-fives for his prank this morning.

"That's it!" He shouted quieting the class. "Because of Naruto's prank and Ryu's ditching, we're having a surprise test on the Transformation jutsu." This caused most of the class to groan, while others started glaring at the pseudo brothers as they started lining up in alphabetically.

"Thanks a lot, Bakas, because of you two we have to take a test!" Shouted out a Pink haired banshee by the name of Sakura.

Ryu scoffed, "Shut it before you destroy someone's ear drums and it really doesn't matter cause if you are not capable of doing a simple henge then you don't need to be in the class." He said from the back of the line.

"It does matter! If you hadn't ditched class and that baka you call for a brother hadn't skipped class to play a prank we would have had to just listen to a lecture and now a test!" Sakura shouted getting angry at seeing Ryu picking his ear ignoring her.

"Did you say something? Why don't you got back to fantasying about Sasuke and you getting together even though my brother and I think he plays for the other side." Ryu said causing Naruto to snicker to himself before it was his turn to perform the Transformation jutsu.

Ryu couldn't help but crack up laughing as his brother transformed into a hot blonde with pigtails wearing no clothes covering herself with her arms while smoke covered her modesty. What made him laugh was that most of the boys had blood dripping out of their nose with a few girls in the same situation.

"Wow guys, I didn't think you played for the other side, because it looks like most of you just had perverted thoughts of my brother naked. Sorry girls, it looks like the rumors of Sasuke being gay is true." Ryu said causing Naruto to dispel his henge as he was on the floor laughing as all the guys turned green at the realization that they just thought Naruto looked hot, while some of Sasuke's fan girls cried in despair at the truth.

Naruto high-fived his brother, "Kami! That was great! At first it was funny watching guys pass out from nose-bleeds, but that one about them playing the other side was priceless!" Naruto said.

"Stop Using Made-Up Jutsus!" Shouted Iruka using tissue to stem the nose bleed while holding a trashcan that he had just a few seconds ago thrown-up in before passing it to the others that needed to do the same.

After everyone that needed to throw-up was finished Iruka had Ino go next before it was finally Ryu's turn as he looked at the class to see all the guys had their heads turned away from just incase he decided to do what Naruto did, "And don't even think about using that jutsu." Iruka warned Ryu.

Ryu pouted before he transformed into Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. Iruka nodded his head in approval at the detail that was done before having Ryu go back to his seat as he made an announcement.

"In a few months you all will be taking the exams to become a Shinobi Tamer and tomorrow I intend on taking you all to the hospital, so they may draw blood and record what blood gift and blood curses you have and to see the girl's chances of thresholding and into what possibly. This will allow you to learn about them as well as train in them before you become Shinobi. Also, we will be visiting a Pokegirl ranch, so you can all see the types and breeds of the Pokegirls to choose from when you pass the exam." Iruka said as the bell rang and the students started leaving excited about tomorrow.

As Naruto began to leave Iruka grabbed his shoulder, "I'll tell Aki where you are when I get to the apartment." Ryu said leaving as Iruka and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Walking into his and Naruto's apartment Ryu didn't have to wait as a brown blur slammed into him causing him to fall as he opened his eyes to see Nova straddling him with a smile on her face.

"Where is Naruto?" Aki asked walking into the front room not seeing her master.

"Yeah Iruka has him probably scrubbing clean the Hokage Mountain though I hope Naruto remembered that it was supposed to rain today. It was the only reason he decided to do it today and not last week." Ryu said groaning as Nova started grinding on his crotch before Nova gasped as Ryu started stroking her ears.

Aki nodded her head as she left to get Naruto just as Ryu lifted Nova up by her ass and went to their room. "Such a horny bunny." Ryu said shutting the door behind him with his leg.

10 minutes after Naruto and Aki came home the sound flesh upon flesh could be heard all throughout the apartment.

The next morning Ryu could be seen cooking eggs with Nova sitting on a stool biting into a carrot before a knock on the door was heard.

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle as Naruto came out of his room with an annoyed look on his face as he opened the door to see Iruka and his classmates.

Before Naruto could speak Ryu interrupted him, "It is the day of the field trip bro, your first time taming Aki took it out of you, I mean going at it for half an hour can do that to you." He said smirking as some of the girls started blushing.

"How are you wide awake you were taming Nova for over an hour?" Naruto asked, his question causing the girls to look at him with a huge blush, while the guys couldn't help but look at him in awe.

Ryu shrugged, "Lots of practice since Nova is a BunnyGirl." He said before Iruka coughed into his hand causing Naruto grumbled as he left to get changed, while Ryu finished his eggs.

As the two left their apartment it didn't take long to get to the hospital as the class saw NurseJoys everywhere from helping medic nins, tending to patients, or healing Pokegirls.

A NurseJoy walked up to the class, "It is nice to meet you all, I can assume you are all here for your blood tests." She stated as Iruka nodded his head in confirmation.

Next that happened was that NurseJoy had all the students get into a line alphabetically by their last name as everyone one by one had their blood taken with no complications.

After everyone had their blood taken it didn't take long for them to make it to the ranch that was at the very edge of the village.

The owner had short black hair and brown eyes, which was looking at the class smiling at them as he held his arms out, "Welcome to my ranch future Tamers and Ninja Tamers. Me and my wives were ready for today, so we set aside some girls for you all to look at…these aren't all of them just, so you know, the rest will be shown after you all graduate." The man said as he led them to different pens with different Pokegirls in them.

As everyone went off to see the different Pokegirls Ryu couldn't help but notice how vulpine Pokegirls seemed to swarm Naruto though when they got close to him they were a little skittish.

Shrugging the thought away Ryu found himself in a conversation with a Witch with beautiful long blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing a black flowing cloak.

"So, your dream is to one day evolve into Archmage?" He asked watching as the Witch nodded her excitedly.

"Of course! When I become an Archmage I'll be the strongest magic user in all the Elemental Nations," She said puffing out her chest causing Ryu to stare at her growing B-cups if he had to guess.

"So which type of magic are you really good at?" Ryu asked.

"If I want to be the greatest magic user I have to be great in every type, but right now I am great at Black and White magic at the moment." The Witch stated causing Ryu to look at her impressed.

"That is truly impressive to be so adept at two types of magic at your age. You must have a lot of magical energy." Ryu said smiling as the young Witch blushed being filled with pride at someone acknowledging her skills.

The Witch tucked her hair behind her ear with a blush still present, "T-thank you, so what is your dream?"

"My dream is to become the strongest Shinobi Tamer there ever was, stronger than both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. I want my name to go down in history as the strongest." Spoke Ryu with such passion the young Pokegirl couldn't help but look at him in awe.

"Alright class it's time to head back the blood test should be done, so say good bye. If you pass your exams you can come back and choose yourself out a Pokegirl in a few months." Iruka said causing most of the class to groan.

"Well it looks like I got to go, "Ryu said standing up before helping the Witch stand as well, who at the moment was sad that he was leaving.

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." Ryu said as he caught up with his class as they walked back to the hospital.

"It is good to see you all back here, we have just finished testing your blood of what Blood gifts or Blood curses you have, as well as checking the percentage the girls have of becoming a Pokegirl. In my hands are your test results." NurseJoy said as she started handing them out.

Ryu wasn't surprised when almost everyone was sharing what their Blood gifts were with everyone. He noticed that he and Naruto hadn't been given their test results.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-san, Zerix-san, we had to run the test a few times and in the end the results came out the same." NurseJoy said.

"Hmph. The dobes probably only got curses." Sasuke said causing all his fangirls to agree with him as they started guessing what their curses were.

"Go brood in a corner teme, we all now you have the False Superiority Curse." Naruto said as he was given his test results.

"You are wrong Uchiha-san, Uzumaki and Zerix-san had their test done a few mores times because of the amount of Blood gifts they have with so few curses. Uzumaki-san has 25 Blood gifts and only 3 curses, whereas Zerix-san has 23 Blood gifts and 1 curse. We went over the test a few more times because it is truly rare to have so many Blood Gifts and so few Curses." The class couldn't help but stare at the boys in surprise at hearing NurseJoy's words.

Ryu put his results in his pockets as some tried to look at what he had, "What is on the paper is private and I don't feel like telling what gifts I got, so tough luck." He said wanting to keep his gifts a secret.

"Iruka-Sensei what does it mean it says you have the Blank Mind Blood gift?" Ino asked catching a glimpse of that gift on Ryu's test results.

Iruka could help but look at Ryu in surprise, "That Blood gift is probably one of the most hated in your clan Ino. The gift allows the person to be impervious to all attempts at reading his thoughts, emotions, and memories. Those with the Blank Mind Blood gift are a Yamanaka's worst match up since they are immune to all your mind jutsu." Iruka stated.

Ino couldn't help but look at Ryu in shock, awe, and a little fear. "What is with that look Ino, I don't bite…unless that's what you're into." He said with a fanged grin causing the girl to blush.

"I think that's enough of discussing each other's Blood Gifts and Curses, if any of you have questions about yours you can always come to the academy or ask your family. By learning your Blood Gifts and Curses ahead of time it gives you all the chance to activate them as well as train with them. Now you are all dismissed for the rest of the day." Iruka said causing the class to cheer as they left the hospital.

As Ryu and Naruto made it to their apartment they ran into Aki and Nova, "So what were your results for your blood test." Aki asked as they walked together as Naruto handed her his test results and she couldn't help but look at the results with eyes wide.

"Yeah our class had the same look hearing how many Blood Gifts I have." Naruto said before putting the results back in his pocket.

"Yeah and Iruka dismissed us early so we got free time on our hands, "Ryu said as he put his arm over Nova's shoulder and walked in a different direction, "That is why I'm going to ask the old man what some of these Blood Gifts are and afterwards I'm going to train with Nova to activate them." Ryu said as he moved in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Wait for me!" Naruto called out as he started following the two and Aki following Naruto.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **The reason for this story coming out is because I got pissed when my flash drive caught a virus deleting all my progress and was too angry too try and retype all that work at the moment, so I decided to do this.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought but if you came to flame me, I won't hesitate to block you.**_

 _ **Also, since I'm American so I decided to give my Oc's Pokegirl English names.**_

 _ **Next, I already have a list of Pokegirl my Oc will get, but I only have Aki for Naruto right now so in the reviews you can pick what Pokegirls Naruto gets and give me a good reason and no legendaries, I have an idea for that, which won't be happening for a while. Also give them a name.**_

 _ **Lastly, the oc will be taking center stage in this fanfic.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **FEAR MY WRATH!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **3 Months Later**_

It had been three months since the class had their blood tested for Blood Gifts and Curses, which urged some students to train harder in the efforts of activating their gifts.

As the months passed the rankings in classed had changed with Ryu and Naruto ranking 3rd and 4th in the Shinobi courses, while the Pokegirl courses had them both still tied for the top spot.

It had taken some time, but Ryu had been able to convince Naruto to train harder by saying it would piss of Sasuke if one of them took the title of Rookie of the Year and no Pokegirl would respect him as a Tamer if he is weak.

As they trained the two were able to activate some of their Blood Gifts such as Endurance, Toughness, Regeneration, Recovery, and Night Vision.

Though with the Blood Gifts came the Blood Curses, though they both figured they had Tamer's disease, while Naruto had the Wanderlust curse as well, which explained why he usually skipped classes, or that could be because Iruka's lectures are really boring.

Today was the day, the day of the Graduation Exam, the day that would determine whether you became a Ninja Tamer or not and Naruto couldn't help but be nervous as he walked into the class with Ryu beside him.

Ryu clapped his brother on the back, "Don't worry we are going to graduate with flying colors and take that #1 ranking from Sasuke." He said grinning.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah we are going to beat that teme!" He said causing the Uchiha in question to just scoff.

"A dobe like you can't beat a Uchiha only a Uchiha can beat a Uchiha." Sasuke said as his fangirls agreed with him.

"That's right Baka! No one can beat Sasuke-kun!" Shouted out Sakura.

"Quiet!" Iruka shouted bringing the class's attention towards him, "Good, today you all take the Graduation exam that will decide if you do or don't become a Tamer or Ninja Tamer. Since there are more people wanting to be a Tamer of some kind you all will be taking the Basic Tamer's Test before the Shinobi Exam."

"To become a Tamer, you must pass with 70% or higher, if you achieve 90% or higher you will be allowed to have 3 Pokegirls in your harem instead of the standard 2 that is for genin. I will have one of my Pokegirl watching you all to see if you cheat, which will be an automatic fail, so it is in your best interest not to cheat." Iruka said as he passed out the tests and signaled for them to begin.

Iruka watched the students with a keen eye and couldn't help but have a small smile as he watched Naruto and Ryu skim the questions and answer them with what they thought was the correct answer in a quick fashion.

After an hour Iruka called them to put down their pencils, while calling down his Pokegirl which was a Ka-D-Bra that had long black hair in a ponytail. The students watched as she whispered into Iruka's ear as he nodded.

The class was surprised as four students were floating in the air, "You four get an automatic 0% for cheating." Iruka said with a frown as his Pokegirl put the four out of the class.

"Now all those who only want to be a Tamer I would like you all to leave the room." Iruka said giving the Tamer Tests to his Pokegirl to grade as most of the civilian students left the room with only a few staying. "Now unlike the Tamer's Exam the test to becoming a shinobi has three parts: a written portion, after that will be the physical portion, and lastly is the Ninjutsu portion, and just like the Tamer's Exam you will be watched to make sure you're not cheating, which is an automatic fail."

The moment the tests were passed out everyone began. Naruto couldn't help but be glad that Ryu and Aki had forced him to study Konoha history as he answered questions that would have given him a hard time a month ago.

Ryu had finished the test 10 minutes into it with the only ones finishing faster being Sakura and Shikamaru, who immediately took a nap after flipping the test down.

"Time is up! Put your pencils down and go with Mizuki, who will take you to where your Physical/Taijutsu potion of the test will be." Iruka said as all the students stood up and followed Mizuki out as he collected test papers.

Mizuki started reading off names to take their spots in the Taijutsu ring, where they would fight for ten minutes or until someone was knocked out of the ring. To get points it mattered on how well you do in your fight in which these points would then be added to the written test.

Ryu watched as some of the clan heirs fought against civilians and won, though there were a couple of clan heirs that fought against each other such as Kiba fighting Choji, who won when Kiba got arrogant and said, 'I can beat fatty here easily.' There was the battle between Shino and Shikamaru, who forfeited saying it was 'too troublesome,'

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki, "Mizuki called out with a smirk causing most of the girls to cheer for the Uchiha as the two walked into the ring.

"You should just give up dobe, you have no chance of beating me." Sasuke said with a voice filled with arrogance.

"Don't listen to the asshole bro, show them what you are really capable of." Ryu said ignoring the fangirls yelling at him for calling their 'Sasuke-kun' an asshole.

Mizuki started the match Ryu couldn't help but grin as Naruto suddenly had his fist lodged in Sasuke's stomach causing the Uchiha to cough up a little spit as he bent over only to get a knee to the face breaking his nose in the process. Without missing a beat Naruto front kicked Sasuke out of the ring.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka shouted in surprise with Mizuki and the class feeling the same.

"No! That baka probably cheated Iruka-sensei." Sakura yelled out with Ino agreeing, "There is no way a dead last could beat Sasuke-kun in a fight."

"Oh, shut up and last I checked my brother wasn't a dead last anymore and can you tell me how he cheated?" Ryu asked.

"Shut up baka, we all know your brother cheated, there is no way he could've defeated Sasuke-kun in a fair fight, so just admit that you cheated!" Sakura shouted pointing at Naruto.

"I don't have to explain myself to someone as useless as you." Naruto said calmly as he left the ring high-fiving his brother.

"Enough! We still have others that have to take a test." Iruka yelled quieting the class as he called up Ryu and a random civilian.

As the match started Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop at his opponent's pathetic stance. It had only a few seconds for Ryu to knee the boy in the stomach and roundhouse him out of the ring.

"Winner: Ryu Zerix!" Iruka called surprised at the how fast the match ended as all the students went inside to take the last test, which was the Ninjutsu portion.

As students went in and out with headbands it was finally Naruto's turn as he walked in and found himself standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

"All you have to do is perform the Transformation, Substitution, and Clone jutsus and you will have become a proud Ninja Tamer of Konoha." Iruka said smiling at Naruto as he nodded.

In a puff of smoke Naruto had made a clone and transformed into Iruka and Mizuki while substituting with them as well.

Iruka couldn't help but look at Naruto proudly before Mizuki threw a kunai at the clone that looked like himself watching as it pop making him smirk to himself. "I'm sorry Naruto but you must do the illusionary Clone jutsu." Mizuki said.

Iruka shook his head, "All students are allowed to use any type of clone jutsu, it is just harder to use the others and to be able to do Shadow Clone Jutsu, a jutsu that even Jounin find difficult you get bonus points. "Iruka said as he had Naruto close his eyes and put his headband on Naruto's head.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka said with a smile as he had Naruto open his eyes seeing Iruka without his headband.

"You worked hard to make it this far Naruto and for that I'm giving you my headband. Wear it proudly as a Shinobi of Konoha." Iruka said with so much pride in his voice.

"I will and thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a wide smile as he left the room as Ino entered it.

As Naruto entered the classroom and most of the class couldn't help but look at the Uzumaki in shock as he walked in with a headband on his forehead. Sasuke glared at Naruto remembering his humiliating defeat. He had been hoping Naruto would fail so he could mock him.

Naruto fist bumped with Ryu as Ino came out with a headband signifying it was Ryu's turn.

Walking in to stand in front of Mizuki and Iruka Ryu narrowed his eyes at the look in Mizuki's eyes.

"Just like everyone else all you have to do is do the Transformation, Substitution, and Clone." Mizuki said inwardly hoping Ryu would fail so he could have him steal the forbidden scroll of sealing under the disguise of a secret test to become a shinobi.

In a puff of smoke Iruka and Mizuki were standing where Ryu had been and sitting in front of them were the first three hokages, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi staring at them with a scrutinizing gaze that gave them both a chill down their spine before in a puff of smoke sat three Ryu with a grin on their face before the two disappeared.

"I am proud to call you a Konoha shinobi Ryu." Iruka said as he gave Ryu a headband watching as he tied it to his left bicep.

"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei, me and Naruto couldn't have made it this far without your help." Ryu said bowing to Iruka before left with Iruka and Mizuki following since he had been the last person to take the test.

'Damn it! It looks like I'll have to steal the scroll myself!' Mizuki thought giving the students a fake smile as Iruka talked about how proud he was of them for passing.

"Now I will call out all those who got 90% or higher on their Basic Tamer Exam. All those I call will be allowed to have three Pokegirls in their harem while everyone else will only be allowed the standard two until you become Chunin where you will be allowed 4 Pokegirls. The only other way is to get expressed permission from our hokage. This does not extend to those who are only Tamers and are automatically allowed to have six pokegirls in their harem. If you have any questions about this, you can come talk to me later." Iruka said before pulling out a paper with a list of names.

"Sasuke Uchiha passing with 91%, Sakura Haruno passing with 94%, Shino Aburame passing with 96%, Naruto Uzumaki passing with 98%, and Ryu Zerix passing with a perfect 100%. You all are allowed to carry 3 Pokegirls in your harems. Now tomorrow we will all be going to the ranch where you will all pick out your starter Pokegirl, those of you from clans are allowed to get your starter from your clan's ranch or from the one we'll be going to tomorrow. Also, don't be late or you could be the last person to get a Pokegirl and I will be announcing team placements and the Rookie of the year after you have gotten your starter Pokegirl." Iruka said dismissing them.

Walking out of the academy students were met by their parents giving them their congratulations.

Ryu walked out of the building with Naruto and both of them were met by a hug from Nova and Aki as they caught sight of the headbands. "We knew you could do it!" Nova said happily.

Ryu gave Nova a kiss, "Of course nothing is going to stop me from accomplishing my dream." He said.

"Yeah! I'm going to be hokage and no test is going to stop me!" Naruto boasted as he put an arm around Aki.

"As celebration for us passing let's go out for Ramen and Dango, we will put it on the old man's tab." Ryu said as they cheered before hearing a cough.

Ryu turned around and paled a little seeing the third hokage, "What is this about putting it on my tab?" Hiruzen asked.

The young man shook his head rapidly, "Nothing I meant put the tab on the one you call Kakashi because he is always late and gives horrible excuses or that is what you told me." He said.

"That is better now why don't we go celebrate your graduation to becoming Shinobi Tamers." Hiruzen said as they walked to Ichiraku.

"I can't say how proud I am that you two graduated." Hiruzen said as he started eating his order of ramen smirking to himself as he watched the two boys and Pokegirls eat bowl after bowl of ramen, 'This is what you get for always being late Kakashi, by the time their full you won't be able to pay for the next book in the Icha Icha Paradise series.' He thought.

"I agree and to celebrate your graduation its all on the house, "said Ichiraku, owner and friend of Naruto and Ryu.

"That's alright old man Ichiraku this is all going on Kakashi's tab, we wouldn't want to bankrupt you for eating so much." Ryu said causing the man in relief causing Aki and Nova to giggle.

"Thanks jiji, if you hadn't taught us the Shadow Clone jutsu we probably wouldn't have passed." Naruto said with Ryu nodding as he slurped down another bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be as strong as we are now if we hadn't learned the secret of the jutsu too." Ryu said stack his finished bowls which at the moment was 6 while Naruto was beating him by 2 bowls.

"Think nothing of it, so do you boys know what Pokegirl your getting from the ranch tomorrow?" The kage asked.

Both the boys nodded as they finished their bowls of ramen with Naruto finishing 15 bowls, Ryu finishing 14, Aki with 7, and Nova with 9 bowls.

"Yeah she has been waiting to be my Pokegirl since I first met her three months ago." Ryu said he got off his stool with Nova doing the same.

"Now me and Nova are going to go get some Dango on Kakashi's tab and afterwards see you later old man." Ryu said as he put his arm around Nova and walked to the Dango stand.

Hiruzen could only shake his head, "He is going to run Kakashi bankrupt."

Naruto laughed, "I'm going to go train jiji." He said leaving with Aki before the kage stopped him.

"Naruto, tomorrow after you've gotten your Pokegirl and learned your team placements I want you and Ryu to come to my office, I have something important to tell you and Ryu now that you have graduated." He said is tone slightly solemn.

"Alright jiji, I'll tell bro when I meet up with him for training." Naruto said leaving the ramen stand.

Later on Ryu and Nova met up with Naruto and Aki after eating over a dozen plates of Dango and at the moment they were both fighting against each other before sensing someone running through the forest near them.

"You sensed that, too right?" Naruto asked with Ryu nodding.

"Yeah it felt like it was Mizuki but why would he be running through the forest at this time of night?" Ryu asked only for Naruto to shrug as they both started following Mizuki's aura.

After 10 minutes of following Mizuki's aura they finally caught up with him in a clearing and saw that he was holding a huge scroll that looked like the forbidden scroll of sealing before Iruka appeared confronting him.

"Mizuki why would you steal the scroll of sealing?" Iruka asked only to dodge a wind demon shuriken.

"I wouldn't have had to steal it if those demon brats hadn't graduated!" He growled as he pulled out a pokeball.

"I don't know how you can stand even close to those demons, they were the ones who killed your parents." Mizuki said throwing out the pokeball as a Pokegirl popped out and Iruka couldn't help but gasp as out came a Hyperdoll causing all those in the vicinity to glare at Mizuki.

"Kill Iruka." Mizuki demanded the Hyperdoll who scoffed at Mizuki before launching herself towards Iruka about to hit him with a Mega Punch only for Iruka jumped out of the way at the last second.

"They aren't demons they are just kids who were just given a bad hand." Iruka said narrowly dodging a Mega Kick.

Naruto looked at Ryu with worry, "We have to help Iruka-sensei."

Ryu nodded, "Yeah but first we have to come up with a plan and make sure Mizuki doesn't send out anymore Pokegirls."

"Now Nova, you and Aki are going to fight the Hyperdoll, while me and Naruto take care of Mizuki." Ryu said as they nodded quickly coming up with a plan to stop the Hyperdoll.

The Hyperdoll had finally closed the distance between Iruka and her as she threw a Crushing Punch she was tackled by a brown blur causing Iruka to sigh in relief.

As the Hyperdoll pulled herself off the ground growling wondering who had stopped her only to feel like a slight burn as she looked up to see Aki and Nova.

Mizuki growled seeing someone was interfering before he ducked as a kunai flew over his head. His instincts kicked in causing him to jump back as three shuriken landed where he had last been.

He coughed as he found a knee in his stomach curtesy of Naruto, who was glaring at him as he punched the blonde only for him to turn to smoke signifying a shadow clone.

"That was for turning your Pokegirl into a Hyperdoll." Naruto's voice said echoing through the forest.

"I'm not scared of you demons!" Mizuki yelled

"You should be." Whispered a voice over Mizuki's shoulder causing him to swipe a kunai before his back only to see nothing.

"Come out demons and show yourself!" Mizuki shouted into the empty air.

"We're right here." Naruto said suddenly right in front of Mizuki, who was about to throw a kunai at Naruto hoping to lodge it in his forehead only to have his back legs kicked out from under him before he had a kunai right at his throat.

"Now you are under arrest for theft of the scroll of sealing is there anything you would like to say before you are executed for what could only be treason by sealing village secrets?" Ryu asked.

"Would you like to know why the village hates you two so much?" Mizuki asked only for Iruka to yell at him.

"Don't Mizuki is forbidden to talk about it!" Yelled Iruka only for Mizuki to ignore him.

Naruto and Ryu looked at Mizuki curious for the village's hatred for them, "Yeah why is that?"

"You know the story of how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and how the Yondaime Hokage killed it." Both Naruto and Ryu nodded. "That was all a lie he sealed it into you two making you the reincarnations of the nine-tailed demon! The monster who destroyed the lives of hundreds! You two are an abomination that needs to be cleansed from this world!" Mizuki screamed only for him to start choking on his blood as Ryu cut his throat open.

"Sorry I guess I felt like moving up your execution date. I don't care whether or not I'm a monster to those people cause if anybody is a monster it's those villagers who believe in starving and harming innocent children." Ryu said in an even tone before he heard a scream coming from where Aki and Nova were fighting the Hyperdoll.

"It looks like she felt Mizuki's death." Naruto said filing away Mizuki's words to contemplate later as they ran to where the girls had been fighting.

Making it to where the girls were, they came upon the sight of Nova and Aki, who had evolved into a Kitsune, they were both sporting some injuries while the Hyperdoll looked like she was on her last legs.

"Which one of you killed my Tamer?" The Hyperdoll asked in anger.

Ryu stepped forward, "I did, he was going to die anyway as a traitor to the village."

The Hyperdoll ran at Ryu and with the last of her strength she threw a Mach Punch only for Ryu to disappear from sight and to reappear behind her chopping the back of her neck causing her to fall unconscious.

"I glad your alright Nova it must have been some fight facing off in a battle where you were at a type disadvantage." Ryu said helping the BunnyGirl and held her bridal style.

Nova nodded her head exhausted, "If Aki hadn't evolved we probably wouldn't have made it out alive." She said before falling asleep in his arms and Aki falling asleep with Naruto carrying her piggy-back style.

"Well it has been a long night for you guys so how about you go home and get some sleep. I'll go report to Hokage-sama what happened." Iruka said picking up the scroll of sealing from Mizuki's dead body.

"I like the idea, but I get the feeling that jiji is going to want to talk to us." Naruto said with Ryu nodding.

Iruka nodded as he grabbed their shoulders as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared in the Hokage Tower.

In a swirl of leaves they appeared in front of Hiruzen sitting behind his desk smoking on his pipe as he looked at them. Naruto and Ryu laid Nova and Aki down on a couch before turning to the hokage.

Before Iruka could say anything Hiruzen raised his hand stopping him, "I saw what happened tonight and you can give me a written report about it tomorrow Iruka-san, but why don't you head to the hospital and get healed up." The hokage said as he grabbed the forbidden scroll from Iruka.

"I will Hokage-sama." He said before looking at Naruto and Ryu. "you guys did great out there, you've made me proud to call you Konoha shinobi." Iruka said as he left in a swirl of leaves to the hospital.

"So jiji, you were planning to tell us about the Kyuubi tomorrow until Mizuki ruined it weren't you." Naruto stated as the third hokage nodded.

"Yes, I planned on telling you two when you were ready, and I believed that was when you graduated." Hiruzen said as Ryu nodded his head at the reasoning.

"I understand your reasoning and I can't hold it against you for that reason but is there anything else your hiding from us…like our parentage." Ryu said.

Hiruzen sighed, "Yes I know who your parents are, but I can't tell you until you become Chunin. I'm sorry, but both your parents had many enemies and until I deem you strong enough to handle yourselves I can't tell you." He said.

Naruto and Ryu nodded their heads, "I guess your right, we need to be strong enough where we can handle ourselves if someone comes to assassinate us just because of our parentage." Naruto said with Hiruzen nodding before looking at his desk and anime cried when he saw paperwork.

Naruto and Ryu had a wtf look, 'When the hell did that get there.' They both thought.

"Just when it looks like I'm done and defeated the evil that is paperwork 10 more stacks take its place." Hiruzen said as he got started on it.

"You know there is a much faster way to finish that paper- "Ryu couldn't finish as he jumped back, startled as the hokage was in front of him in less than a millisecond.

"You know how to defeat the bane to all kages?! Tell me my boy and I'll give you anything within reason." Hiruzen said in a tone that oozed desperation.

"Well me and Nova are in need of a shiny sto-." Ryu couldn't finish as he looked at his hand and found the evolution stone there as he looked at Hiruzen giving him an expecting look.

"Well the way to defeat paperwork is to use shadow clones, I mean you learn what they did after they dispel. This allows you to relax." Ryu said as the third hokage looked at him before he started to bang his head on his desk.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. So that's how you did it Minato, you bastard." He said before he looked back at the boys, who were looking at him with a sweat drop. "Thank you, Ryu, now why don't you head home, after all you get your starters and find out your team placements tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as he yawned, "Yeah, see you later jiji." He said picking up Aki and jumped out the window.

"Like Naruto said, later old man." Ryu said putting the shiny stone in his pocket before picking up Nova and left jumping out the window.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I am back and better than ever.**_

 _ **If you have questions about the fanfic PM me.**_

 _ **Next if you have ideas of what Pokegirl you want Naruto to have tell me in the reviews.**_

 _ **Lastly the currency in this fic is SLC instead of yen. The exchange rate is 100 SLC= 1$**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **MY WRATH HAS RETURNED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Academy**_

Sitting to the back of the class were Naruto and Ryu, who at the moment were one of the first to arrive.

"So, what Pokegirl are you going to get?" Ryu asked Naruto, watching as others started to enter class taking their seats with excited looks on their face.

"You'll see" Was all Naruto said before Iruka walked into the class looking around and some of the clan heirs weren't in class.

"I was told that those that aren't here are getting their starter from their clan ranch and will be here when we get back from getting your starter Pokegirls. Now if you all will stand we will now be heading to the ranch." Iruka said as everyone got up excitedly and followed him to the ranch.

During the walk Iruka had redirected any questions that had to do with the whereabouts of Mizuki.

Iruka stopped at the entrance of the ranch and looked at his students, "Alright, now before you all get a starter you must all must know this." The students groaned.

Iruka's eye twitched, "You all must know that your first starter will be free, but if you ever want another Pokegirl you must pay for her, next should you want to trade in your Pokegirl for another you may come to any of the ranches in the village and do so. Lastly you can sell pokegirls to the ranch if she isn't right for you." He said before stepping aside smiling as most of his students ran past him.

As soon as Ryu walked in, he found himself tackled by a blonde blur as he found emerald eyes looking into his own.

"Well I guess I don't have to go looking for you." Ryu said smiling at the Witch he had been talking to for 3 months.

"Of course not I've been waiting to be your Pokegirl! After all if I'm going to be the strongest mage user, I'm going to need a strong tamer." She said giving him a pokeball, which he assumed was hers.

"That's right, now I just need to give you a name." Ryu said looking at the Blonde Witch straddling him.

"Yeah I need a name that defines my greatness." She said holding her head up.

"I got it, your name will be Aurora, after the natural phenomenon." Ryu said as he moved her off of him.

"'Aurora, I like the sound of it! Alright my name is Aurora, the strongest magic user that there ever will be." The newly named Aurora said excited with a blush on her face as the two stood up.

Ryu smiled, "Now let's go find my brother, I'm actually curious on what Pokegirl he got." He said as he and Aurora walked through the ranch passing by others picking out their Pokegirls.

As they walked Ryu saw Hinata get an Eva, Shikamaru an A-bra, Sasuke a Charmanda, and Sakura a Squirtitty.

Finally finding Naruto, Ryu noticed he was with Aki talking to a black haired Pokegirl with blue eyes. Taking a few moments to scrutinizing the Pokegirl, Ryu was able to see that she was a Trixie.

"Leave it to you get a prankster for a Pokegirl." Ryu said as he and Aurora stood in front of the two.

"Hey, yep me, Aki, and Asuna are going to paint the town red." Naruto said with a grin that was matched by Asuna and Aki.

"This is Aurora and I can already see a very interesting April Fool's day; Now let's get going I want to know the team placements." Ryu said as they walked towards Iruka, who was rounding up the students.

Naruto and Ryu couldn't help but laugh seeing Iruka pale once he saw Asuna and hearing she was Naruto's Pokegirl.

During the walk back Naruto laughed his ass off seeing civilians pale seeing a Trixie by his side. Ryu chuckled at their reactions as he talked with Aurora on the subject of different types of magic before Iruka told everyone to put their pokegirls in their pokeballs.

Walking into the class Ryu saw that the ones that didn't go to the ranch were sitting down with their Pokegirls. Looking around Ryu saw Kiba with a Growlie, Shino a Nincadass, Choji a Amachop, and Ino surprisingly had a Flowergirl and Dildoran before they were told to put them in their pokeballs.

"Now all of you who only becoming tamers, I would like you to head to the room over, where they will tell you are you need to know before you can go off." Iruka said as a load of civilians left.

"Before I announce team placements I will tell you who is rookie of the year." Iruka said causing Naruto and Ryu to sit up, while Sasuke grunted already believing he had it in the bag.

"Rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with a small smile as Naruto cheered and high-fived his Pokegirls and Ryu.

"What!? Rookie of the year should go to me not the dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah! That title should go to Sasuke-kun! That baka probably cheated! Didn't you?" Sakura shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Quiet! No one cheated, now behave or you will have your Pokegirl taken and have to catch one on your own with no help." Iruka said that caused Sakura to shut up quick.

"I will now tell you your team placements before announcing rookie tamer of the year." Iruka said pulling out a clipboard. "Team one will consist of…"

As names were called out Ryu watched as those on a team would sit together and wait until their sensei arrived.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haru-." "Cha! Love rules all!" Sakura shouted throwing a fist in the air only to sit down at the glare Iruka was sending her.

"As I was saying Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzaka. Your jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said as Sasuke's fan girls glared at Kiba, while everyone else gave him a look of pity.

"Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said glaring at Ino as she groaned about being stuck with 'Naruto-baka' and 'bug boy.'

"Team 9 is still in circulation meaning team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

"Lastly is Team 11, which consist of Ryu Zerix and your jonin-sensei is Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said giving Ryu a look of pity.

"Why doesn't the dobe have any teammates, if there is anybody that doesn't need teammates it's me after all I don't need anybody weighing me down." Sasuke said glaring at Ryu.

"Yeah! Why does Ryu-baka get to be by himself!" Sakura shouted standing up causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Quiet! Sasuke, it was decided by the council you would train under Kakashi because he is the only one in the village that can train you in your bloodline once you activate it." Iruka said which calmed Sasuke down.

"Sakura if you have any problems with the roster then you can take it up with Hokage-sama." Iruka said, which caused the girl to sit down.

" Now as Shinobi Tamers you will go on missions that do and don't pertain to Pokegirls, unlike tamers that are only allowed to take on Pokegirl missions. Remember that you are only allowed to have 2 Pokegirls, those that passed with 90 or above are allowed 3 in their harem. If you capture one a Pokegirl even though you already have your max, you will be allowed to keep her at home but can't be a part of your harem until you become a Chunin, which will allow you to have 4 Pokegirls and Jonin allows you to have 6 Pokegirls in your harem." Iruka said as the students nodded.

"Now there is a way around this." Iruka said causing the students to pay more attention, causing him to smirk.

"Sensei, what do you mean there is a way around how many Pokegirls can be in a harem." Asked a civilian.

"If you can get expressed permission from your kage then you can get 6 in your harem even if you're a genin, though the only instance of this was with Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said causing Sasuke to start brooding.

"Another way is through completing a B, A, or S-rank Pokegirl mission and that is after the hokage believes you are responsible enough." Iruka said causing students to groan since there were far too few Pokegirl missions that ranked that high.

"Now this is for the girls, if you want, the academy is willing to give you a Dildoran for help as you start as Shinobi Tamers though it is not required to have one." Iruka said as a few civilian girls asked for one as Iruka gave them a Pokegirl with a Dildoran inside.

"Now the rookie tamer of the year is Ryu Zerix." Iruka said smiling as Ryu grinned before he glared at Sasuke and Sakura before they could say anything causing them to shut their mouths.

"There is another thing, but your sensei will tell you sometime today. I am proud to now call you Shinobi tamers. "Iruka said causing the class to cheer before he left the room just as senseis came in and started taking teams out.

"I challenge you to a Pokegirl battle dobe." Sasuke said standing right in front of Naruto's desk.

"No, there is no point, why should I" Naruto said turning away from the Uchiha.

"Because I am a Uchiha, and I'm going to prove I deserve that title Rookie of the Year." He said looking down at Naruto.

Ryu got in front of Sasuke, "How about I take my brothers place, after all, I doubt you could beat either of us and I think you could use the experience in battling and to have someone put you in your place." He said smiling at the glare Sasuke was sending him.

"I like the balls on this brat Nai-chan." Said a voice causing heads to turn towards the doorway seeing three people standing there.

The first was a woman with red eyes and dark brown hair wearing a white dress, beside her was a man that had brown eyes and spiky black hair wearing a jonin uniform. Beside the man was a woman that had most of the guys staring at her. She had light brown eyes and spiky black hair in a fanned ponytail style, she wore a tan overcoat over a fitted mesh shirt and a miniskirt.

"We'll allow the fight, after all I can hold over Kakashi that my brat beat his." Said the woman that Ryu guessed was his sensei.

Ryu smiled at Sasuke, "It looks like I get to put a Uchiha in his place." He said as the three senseis led them near the Forest of Death.

"Now this is a pokegirl battle brats that means your harem fights, not you. Should you try and jump in the victory goes to your opponent, should you try to have your pokegirl attack the opponent's tamer the victory goes to the attacked tamer." Anko said.

"Well if you both understand then let your pokegirls out and let me see some blood be spilled." Anko said causing some to shiver.

"Go Charmanda." Sasuke called out as the fire type pokegirl popped onto the battlefield.

"Now bring out that weak BunnyGirl of yours, so I can show you how weak you are compared to a Uchiha." Sasuke said.

Ryu and Naruto both smirked as Ryu unclipped a pokeball from his belt, "So you want to go against Nova, well it is your funeral." He said as he pressed the button on the pokeball releasing Nova.

Everyone except Naruto and Ryu were surprised to see Nova looked different from what she use to look like, which was that her forearms, legs, and eyes now looked cybernetic.

"So we're putting him in his place?" Nova asked.

"That's right so let's get this party started, you know how we start off." Ryu said as Nova nodded moving in a blur before Charmanda coughed up spit finding a fist in her stomach.

"Got to love sucker punch. Nova follow up with knuckle sandwich."

"Dodge it Charmanda and use ember!" Sasuke shouted only to growl seeing his pokegirl unable to move as Nova clocked the fire-type in the face, causing Charmanda to fly back 7 ft.

"Yeah if you had studied more than you would know that sucker punch has a chance of giving you a status aliment that makes Charmanda unable to move." Ryu said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Charmanda move and use ember now!" Sasuke shouted as small flames flew out of the girls mouth towards Nova.

"Nova dodge it and finish her off with cold cock." Ryu said calmly.

"Gladly." She said dodging the flames with ease as a handgun manifested into her hand as she sped towards Charmanda and hit the fire type with the hilt of her gun knocking the girl unconscious.

"Winner: Ryu and Nova!" Anko called out.

"Ryu cheated! Sasuke-kun should have won!" Sakura cried only to shut up finding a kunai close to her throat.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Anko asked the kunai getting closer to the girl's neck.

"No." Sakura said not willing to shake her head and possibly slit her throat.

"Good, now go back to your class cause you got a while before Kakashi picks you brats up." Anko said as everyone except Anko and Ryu left the training ground.

"Alright kid, I'm your sensei and blah blah blah, tell me your likes, dislikes hobbies, and dream for the future." Anko said rolling her hand dismissively.

"Aren't you going to go first." Ryu said.

"Yeah sure, I'm Anko Mitarashi, I like dango and sex, I dislike rapist and hate a certain sannin, and my dream for the future is to kill this sannin and bathe in his blood." Anko said.

"Alright, my name is Ryu Zerix, I like my girls, sex, and training, I dislike those that can't see the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in and those that are abusive towards pokegirls. My dream is become stronger than both Hashirama and Madara." Ryu said causing Anko to whistle.

"That is some dream kid." Anko said. "So is killing a sannin." Ryu replied.

"Cheeky brat. Now unlike the other teams who are going to get a test based on teamwork and since you have no teammates you will be taking a different kind of test." Anko said.

"What kind of test?' Ryu said before tilting his head to the side dodging a kunai from grazing his cheek.

"I already got to see how you good at pokegirl battles but let's see how good you are at being a shinobi. All you have to do is keep me from catching you for a full hour. All of the Forest of Death is your hiding place. Neither you nor I are allowed to use our pokegirls unless you find yourself fighting against a feral. If you die in there before I find you than no skin off my bones." Anko said making Ryu sweat drop as he put Nova in her pokeball.

"If I defeat the feral am I allowed to catch her?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, but remember you are only allowed to have one more in your harem, so just focus on knocking them unconscious unless you really want that feral in your harem." Anko said as Ryu nodded his head.

"Now get going you have 5 minutes before I come looking for you." Anko said as Ryu ran past the gate giving warnings about the forest. "I should have told him the farther in he goes the stronger the pokegirls get." She said before shrugging.

Moving through the forest Ryu began moving through the trees. 'My best bet is staying on the move under the assumption that she knows the layout of the entire forest.' He thought jumping branch to branch moving deeper into the forest.

45 minutes into the test Anko couldn't help but growl seeing as Ryu had placed traps around the forest and Anko found herself with tears through her mesh shirt and skirt, and what made it worse is that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since the start of the test before she heard the sound of fighting.

Landing onto a branch over the fight in a clearing Anko saw a blonde pokegirl and Ryu facing off against a blue haired pokegirl with eyes as blue as her hair, she stood about 5ft4 naked as can be showing off her B-cup breasts holding a branch as if it were a sword, making Anko realize that the girl was a Slicer.

"Aurora Mystic bolt." Ryu said as Aurora launched a bolt of energy hitting the Slicer, hurting her and breaking her branch in the process.

Ryu could see the Slicer getting ready to run now and wasn't having any of it. "Aurora use dazzle."

The Witch nodded as she casted dazzle the moment the Slicer started to run causing the pokegirl to become confused making her run into a tree.

"Now finish her with Power Bolt." Ryu said calmly as Aurora launched a stronger energy blast hitting the confused Slicer causing her to fall unconscious as Ryu threw a pokeball at her as she was sucked in before a ding signifying her capture was heard.

Taking a closer look at the two Anko noticed that their clothes had rips and tears and Aurora was breathing hard.

Anko ducked as a kunai flew over her head as she looked back at the clearing to see the two were gone. She jumped back as a kunai landed near her feet. "Shit." Seeing the exploding tag attached to it as she jumped down into the clearing only for no explosion to go off.

"It looks like you found me sensei, but you still got to catch me, and you got five minutes left." Ryu said standing 10 ft away her.

"Kid, you look like you're on your last legs and what makes you think you can outrun me in your condition." Anko said moving through hand seals.

"Shadow Snake Hand." Anko called out as snakes flew from her sleeves and wrapped around Ryu.

"It looks like I win and you're going back to the academy, you did good brat, but you shouldn't have shown yourself." She said only to see a grinning Ryu.

"Did you really think that I would reveal myself and let you capture me so easily? After all if there is any jutsu my brother and I are good at it's this one." Ryu said as he dispersed into smoke.

Anko glared at where the clone had been before she heard the sound of the timer she had set up once Ryu had run into the forest, which signaled that time was up as she started making her way back to the entrance.

Walking out the gate to the entrance Anko found the sight of Ryu standing there eating a plate of Dango.

Taking a stick from his plate Anko looked at Ryu, "Alright brat you passed." She said before taking a bite as Ryu smiled.

"Now I want to know how you were able to hide from me, I know this forest like the back of my hand."

"I kept moving, I assumed you knew the forest layout, so I never stopped moving except when I ended up having to fight some feral pokegirls. The reason I stayed ahead of you is because I made a few clones that would either set up traps or cover my trail." Ryu said as he gave Anko the rest of his dango seeing as she kept taking a stick of them as he explained himself.

"Alright brat, I'm going to say this now I am not going to do any shitty D-rank missions with you. I'll watch you while eating a plate of dango or have one of my pokegirls watch you" Anko said.

"Alright, I can just have a group of shadow clones do it for me while you train me with a shadow clone, and the names Ryu not brat Anko-sensei." Ryu said causing Anko to smirk.

Anko put her arm over his shoulder, "You and I are going to get along just fine gaki. Now let's go get your first D-rank." She said laughing as they started walking to the mission center.

On their way there they ignored the glares and mutterings the civilians were sending them.

Walking into the mission center Ryu saw the hokage, Iruka, and a Chunin sitting behind a desk with two piles of scrolls.

"Good Afternoon Ryu-kun Anko-san, what brings you two here?" The third asked.

Anko pointed at Ryu, "The gaki passed his test and now we're here to grab some missions." She said.

"Most newly made teams wait a day before taking mission, but to each their own, and if you don't mind, what was young Ryu's test?" Hiruzen asked looking through the pile of scrolls to find which would be a good mission.

Anko shrugged, "He had to make sure I didn't catch him in an hour while in the Forest of Death." She said nonchalantly.

The third, Iruka, and the Chunin looked at her wide-eyed before looking at Ryu for confirmation as he nodded.

The third just sighed shaking his head, 'I should have seen this coming when I made her a jonin sensei.' He thought.

"Alright, what type of mission do you intend on taking today, Pokegirl or ninja mission?" Iruka asked.

"We'll be taking three of each." Ryu said chuckling at the stares they were giving him, "What you've never heard of people taking multiple missions?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "It's not that, it's just D-rank ninja missions are you usually are doing chores or stuff civilians don't want to do themselves and E and D-rank pokegirl missions consist of helping out the ranches, finding lost pokegirls, and taking care of pokekits. These are the reasons why most teams only take one mission a day." He said.

"How many missions do I have to take before I can get a C-rank mission?" Ryu asked.

"All genin must have I minimum of 20 D-rank ninja missions and 40 E/D-rank pokegirl missions completed before your allowed to acquire a C-rank mission…usually" Iruka answered.

Ryu tilted his head, "He means if the hokage believes your ready then he'll give you a C-rank even if you don't have the required amount of missions done gaki." Anko said answering his unasked question.

Hiruzen then gave Ryu six scrolls, "If you want them then take them we have a surplus of D-ranks."

"Thanks old man lets go Anko-sensei." Ryu said walking out the room with the scrolls and Anko following behind.

Once they were both out the room Ryu made 18 shadow clones while Anko made 6 and threw out a pokeball.

Ryu couldn't help but stare a little at the pokegirl that popped out, she stood 5ft7 with flowing black hair and green eyes, she wore chains that barely covered her essentials and what made Ryu stare was the chain that he could see rubbing against her crotch.

"This is Akeno and she will be training your girls, while I'm training you gaki, now bring them out." Anko said.

Letting Nova and Aurora out of their pokeballs Ryu explained the plan before they left with Akeno and Ryu had his clones in groups of threes giving each group a mission scroll before sending them off.

"Alright gaki, you know how to do the tree walking exercise?" Ryu nodded his head, "Do you know the water walking exercise too?" Ryu nodded again as they walked through the village.

"Good now before I go on make a clone and grab me some dango." Anko commanded causing Ryu sigh as he did so.

"Alright, we are going to work on your chakra control, speed, stamina, reflexes, and Taijutsu style. If your still alive and pass my standards, then we'll work on your elemental affinity." Anko said just as the clone came back with dango.

Taking it from the clone Anko moaned in delight as she took a bite, "Thanks gaki." She said as they made their way back to the entrance to the Forest of Death.

"How many clones can you make?" Anko asked eating a dango only to almost choke on it as Ryu made a hundred.

If she had kept eating, she would have choked at his next words, "I could've made a lot more this and this didn't even make a dent in my reserves."

Shaking her head she looked at Ryu, "Alright I want 50 of your clones doing the water walking exercise while using your chakra to keep 10 leaves attached to your body and should one leaf fall you have to add two more leaves and you must to do this for 20 minutes. The other 50 will use their chakra to keep a senbon spinning on the tip of their fingers while water walking and having a boulder attached to their back with chakra." Anko said causing Ryu and the clones to gape at her.

"You will be running around the forest until I say stop, dodging anything I might throw at you, while making sure you keep an eye on your surroundings, after all you wouldn't want to be ambushed by a group of feral pokegirls." Anko said causing Ryu to pale a little.

"Now let the torturing begin." Anko said licking her kunai seductively.

"Don't you mean training?" Ryu asked only for Anko to shake her head as she threw a kunai at him causing him to duck.

"Nope now get moving!" Anko shouted as she chased Ryu into the forest.

 _ **5 Hours Later**_

Making it to his apartment, Ryu could be found with dozens of tears in his clothes breathing heavily and walking with a small limp.

Ryu couldn't help but wince remembering his 'training' with Anko, when he had met up with Nova and Aurora they had been in a state similar to his that he took them to a poke center to get healed.

Though he did smile as he got the memory of his clones helping at a few ranches and playing with a few pokekits. He grinned when he saw Iruka's face when he told him he had finished all the missions and handed him all the mission statements.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked the moment he saw Ryu walk into the apartment limping.

"Sadistic sensei. How did your team meeting go?" Ryu asked.

"She tested us by having us team up to capture her, it didn't take long since she really only used genjutsu, which doesn't really work on us." He answered.

"Well at least you weren't chased by a sensei throwing kunai and shuriken and launching jutsus at you. Now I'm going to my room, I have some taming to do." Ryu said not telling Naruto he caught a feral Slicer today as he closed his door.

 _ **Lemon: Start**_

Without wasting time Ryu released the feral Slicer and wasn't surprised as he found himself catching her fist putting it behind her back and grabbing her other arm, so she wouldn't swing at him.

Lowering his head he started to kiss her neck causing her to shiver, she started losing strength in her arms as his kisses got closer to her lips before she let her arms fall as she moaned into the kiss.

Pulling away Ryu pushed her into the bed taking off his clothes in the process and smirked seeing the Slicer's wet womanhood at seeing his 8-inch dick.

Moving onto the bed Ryu stood there and it didn't take a second for her to get the picture as she moved closer towards his dick giving it a lick before putting her mouth around it before bobbing her head at a slow pace.

Ryu couldn't help but groan at the girl's blowjob as she licked every crevice of his dick as she started to bob her head faster. Within 5 minutes Ryu believed she had wet his dick enough as he pulled her head off his dick.

Not waiting Ryu pushed her down holding down her arms and started sliding his dick on her pussy, eliciting moans and whimpers before thrusting himself inside of her.

The Slicer felt like she was on cloud 9 as she moaned in never ending ecstasy with each hard and fast thrust Ryu gave her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Ryu kissed her neck while kneading one of her breast.

As she moaned, she tried to meet Ryu thrust for thrust as before he nipped her breast causing her to see white as she came. She had thought Ryu would stop only to feel him still thrusting inside her causing her moans to get more erratic as she felt herself going through mini orgasms as she started to lose herself in the pleasure.

After 15 minutes Ryu felt himself close to cumming as he started to move faster causing the Slicer to lose herself feeling like she was on nirvana before with a final thrust he released inside the Slicer causing her to feel her biggest orgasm yet as he filled her womb before collapsing from the pleasure.

The Slicer felt herself moving and couldn't care less before she moaned as she looked down to see she was on top of Ryu, who had his hands on her thighs. "Get ready cause here comes round two." Ryu said.

The Slicer couldn't help but whimper before she started moaning at Ryu's ministrations and luckily all apartments in Konoha are sound-proof, so they couldn't hear any of Slicer's cries of ecstasy.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **First, I know it was a short lemon and I apologize, but I haven't gotten good at writing lemon's yet, and if anyone is willing to write them for me then it is gladly appreciated and PM me.**_

 _ **Second, if you have any questions PM me or ask them in the review and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Third, I decided to give Ryu two bloodlines and decide to give two to Naruto as well, so tell me in the reviews what you want to give Naruto. If you want to give him a doujustu he only gets that, if it's not a doujustu then he can have two bloodlines.**_

 _ **Lastly SLC is the currency from the Pokegirl universe and what I will be using as currency in the Naruto Universe.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **ONE'S WRATH TO DESTROY THEM ALL!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **3 Weeks Later**_

For the past 3 weeks Ryu could only describe those days in one word…Hell.

Everyday Ryu and Anko would grab some Pokegirl and ninja missions before making clones do them while the original Anko 'trained' him. Though he couldn't complain with the results, with Anko's help his chakra control was Chunin level, his speed was high chunin if not low jounin and was growing exponentially, his stamina increased, and his girls could attest to it, his reflexes were chunin if not low jonin level.

When it came to Taijutsu Anko had learned that Ryu had had no fighting style and since his body type wouldn't work with her fighting style, she decided to go to the hokage to see if he had a fighting style that would work for Ryu.

In the end Hiruzen was able to find a scroll on an old fighting style called the 'Blind Fury,' the style consist of unleashing a fury of precision blows on the joints and pain receptors at such high speeds that ones hand seem to not be moving. To learn the style Anko gave Ryu off to Guy for speed training and at that moment Ryu learned that both Anko and Guy were sadist when it came to training, but the results were promising since Anko ranked him high chunin in Taijutsu.

While Ryu trained with Anko, his pokegirls would train with Anko's pokegirl, a Mistress called Akeno, and they almost always came back with dozens of bruises, but Ryu could see their improvement.

He learned that Akeno was helping Nova learn some magic and steel type moves, while teaching Aurora magic. Lastly his newest pokegirl, the Slicer he named Azura, Akeno was training her by fighting her to give her more battling experience against a stronger opponent.

Ryu could feel that Aurora and Azura were close to evolving and needed a good push and they would.

Right now Ryu and Anko could be found in the mission center talking to the hokage.

"I think the gaki is ready for a C-rank mission." Anko said clapping Ryu on the back as Ryu nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen nodded, "You completed the required amount a few days ago, which shows how far your ahead of the other teams, who only do one mission a day. There is a bandit camp at least 6 leagues out that have been attacking travelers on their way to Konoha, your mission is to exterminate them." He said giving them the mission scroll.

Ryu and Anko nodded as they left mission center before Anko turned around and looked at her genin. "You sure your ready for this gaki?" She asked concerned not knowing he had killed before.

Ryu grinned at Anko, "Is Anko-sensei worried about little ole me?" He asked cheekily causing Anko to sigh that seeing her cheeky personality rubbed off on him a little.

"Shut it gaki, Now go pack and meet me at the front gate and make sure your girls are with you in their pokeballs. "Ryu nodded as he left for his apartment.

Not wasting time Ryu started making sure he had everything he needed such as ninja wire, kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, a tent, and other things before sealing it up into a scroll, which he learned to do from Anko after seeing her do it once.

Before leaving Ryu left a note for Naruto for where he would be before closing the door to the apartment.

Meeting Anko at the gate he showed her the scroll and his pokeballs attached to his belt, neither said anything as they started moving at chunin speeds.

As they moved Ryu couldn't help but feel a little excited at being out of the village as he followed behind Anko.

After an hour of running they were able to find the bandit camp, deciding to hit them at night Anko had him set themselves far from the bandits as they started to devise a plan.

"Alright gaki, I want you to do reconnaissance and see how many bandits and pokegirl there are and make sure your not seen." Ryu nodded as he left for the bandit camp.

Looking over the camp Ryu counted at most 12 bandits, as he look at the camp his eyes caught sight of two pokegirls, they both had grey skin standing 7 ft in height with D-cup breasts wearing nothing as they were seen training. Using his pokedex he learned that they were Amachoke.

Moving tree to tree he was able to see that there were 4 BunnyGirl, and an Eva as well in the camp and was able to find that the leader's tent was in the center of the camp.

As he kept looking and got ready to head back to Anko his eyes caught sight of red hair causing him to focus on it and his eyes widened seeing her red skin and blue eyes. 'A Penance' He thought clenching his fist as he left.

Anko saw Ryu coming back and saw his clenched fist backing her wonder what he saw at the camp.

"Alright brat how many are there and what's eating at you?" Ryu sighed unclenching his fist.

"There were about 12 bandits in all with the leader located in the center of the camp. In terms of pokegirls there were two Amachoke, 4 Bunnygirls, an Eva, and finally they had a Penance." Ryu said and in an instant the temperature around them got 10 degrees colder as Anko looked at him serious.

"Are you sure you saw a Penance Ryu." Anko asked actually using Ryu's name showing how serious she was as Ryu nodded.

"Yes, she was locked up in a cage, so she couldn't run away." He said.

"Alright, we are going to wait at midnight to hit them, I want you to create 10 clones and have them kill the bandits at the same time. Now I want Aurora and Nova to go against one of the Amachoke and I'll have Akeno fight the other." Ryu nodded before opening his mouth to ask about Azura's job.

"Azura will be fighting the Bunnygirls and Eva since she has the type advantage. I will be fighting the leader, while all this is going on, I want you to release the Penance and should one of your girls need help go help them." Anko said.

Ryu nodded, "Gaki are you sure your ready to kill these people?"

"The moment they created that Penance they forfeited their lives." Ryu said with an emotionless look on his face causing a chill to go down Anko's spine.

"Good now release your girls so that they know the plan." Ryu nodded as he released them and told them the plan.

Nova and Aurora gasped when they heard their was a Penance locked up in the camp, while Azura gained a hard look in her eyes as they agreed to the plan.

As they waited for night to come Ryu could be seen staring into the sky before feeling a hand on his shoulder as he looked back and see it was Nova.

"You alright babe?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but I hate that there are people out there causing Pokegirls to become dark evolutions and there is nothing I can do about it." Nova nodded sitting down beside him putting a hand on his.

"I know you must feel frustrated and angry, but you can help the ones you do find one at a time and maybe one day there will be peace." Nova said only for Ryu to shake his head.

"There is no such thing as peace babe, the idea of peace is a dream that will never come because humankinds nature and even if there was peace across the Elemental Nation, I know it would last long because there will always be greed in the hearts of man." Ryu said laying his head on Nova's lap as she started petting his hair.

"You might be right, but you could be wrong, maybe the world just needs someone to enforce the peace."

"Maybe, I can only hope that your right, but for now I will settle for doing the best I can." Ryu said causing Nova to smile and lean down and kiss him.

"Enough of that lover birds, its time." Anko said standing over them with Akeno beside her as they got up and looked up the sky, surprised to see the night sky out.

"Gaki make those clones and we will move out" Ryu nodded as he made 10 clones before they moved out.

Moving towards the camp they saw both Amachoke were the only ones standing guard while everyone slept.

"Alright Nova, you and Aurora only need to knock her unconscious, should they leave you no choice kill them." Ryu said as Aurora nodded hesitantly, while Nova nodded with a hard look in her eyes. "Azura the same for you, should you need help call for it." Azura nodded.

"Alright lets go" Anko said as they all jumped moved in different directions.

 _ **With Clones**_

Each clone moved silently between tents each moving inside a different one with a bandit sleeping innocently.

Raising their kunai in the air they each slit a bandit's throat only to hear a loud scream before hearing a gurgling, but the damage had been done as nine of the clones disappeared into smoke.

The tenth clone looked at his dead bandit with a 'oh shit' expression on his face. 'Damnit why did he have to be a light sleeper.' He thought as not just 10 seconds ago the bandit had woken up and saw him and decided to scream and alert the camp, and the clone can only hope his brethren were able to kill the others as he disappeared in smoke.

 _ **With Anko**_

"Shit." Anko said hearing the scream just before she could kill the leader and found herself fighting him.

"Well if it isn't the Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi, I guess Konoha sent you to exterminate us, but how about you stay here and as my gener-ahhh!" The bandit leader screamed as he looked down and found a snake biting his baby maker.

"Nice offer, but I'm going to have to say no." She said holding a kunai in her hand.

"You bitch! Forget I was just planning on using you as a cum dumpster it was getting old with that Penance." His words caused Anko to glare at him as she flew towards him and stabbed her kunai into his kneecap.

"So you're the one that created that dark evolution, I'm going to make sure you beg for death." Anko said as she started torturing the man.

 _ **With Ryu**_

Moving to the back of the camp Ryu found the Penance and couldn't help but frown as she moved to the back of the cage once she saw him.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. Me and my sensei are here to save you." Ryu said only to see the doubt in her eyes.

"I know you don't trust me and that is alright, I understand. I'm going to let you out and you can be free." Ryu said grabbing the keys that were near the cage but far enough that she couldn't reach them.

Putting the key in and unlocking the door Ryu opened it and looked at the girl, "You are free, now I need to go help my harem I hope you have a better life." Ryu said before running off towards where Azura was fighting.

The girl looked at Ryu's retreating form and had hope in her eyes as she moved out the cage and saw none of the Amachoke showing up to hold her down.

 _ **With Azura**_

Azura felt herself being pushed by the normal type pokegirl, not because they were strong, but because they had numbers and teamwork after she knocked the Eva unconscious.

As she fought Azura was having the hardest time since the Bunnygirls were moving out of her reach hitting her from different sides, though the attacks didn't hurt it frustrated Azura that she couldn't hit them before she started to glow white before there was a flash of white.

Blinking their eyes the Bunnygirls saw in Azura's place was a girl standing 5ft8 in height with C-cup breasts, pale skin, long silver hair, and green eyes. She wore a light blue breastplate close to a gem that appeared on her chest and a helm with wing motifs. In her hands she held a long sword, but what was most noticeable were the pure white wings on her back.

Azura looked at herself and couldn't help but smile knowing she finally evolved before looking at her opponents as she speed towards the Bunnygirls, who only saw a blur before falling unconscious as Azura hit them each with the butt of her sword.

The moment she knocked the last one out Ryu came running only to see the pokegirls knocked out before looking at Azura before a wide smile crossed his face. "You evolved! That's great! We can celebrate later lets go help the others."

"That won't be needed." Akeno said walking up to them covered in blood with Nova and Aurora, who looked shaken.

Ryu took a look at Aurora and noticed that she had grown taller by a at least 5 inches and sporting a pair of C-cups before his eyes widened. He decided he would celebrate their evolution later as Aurora slammed into his chest.

He looked at Akeno, "Our opponents were going for the kill and I did what had to be done." She said answering his unasked question.

Ryu started running his hand through her hair whispering to her sweet nothings into her ear.

"And it is a good thing you did." Anko said walking up to them covered in blood.

"Why is that?" Ryu asked before he was handed a journal, which he assumed was the bandit leader's.

"Those Amachoke didn't care that that girl became a Penance, in that journal it tells how they would hold her done so the leader would have his way and they made sure she never escaped. The other girls were scared of them treating them becoming a Penance, so they ignored her." Anko said in an angry tone, her words had the affect of lessening Aurora's crying now knowing that those girls deserved to die.

"The good thing is she escaped and is free from him." Ryu said as he made 5 clones.

"What? These bandits have been stealing from people on their way to Konoha, they may have something cool and if there is a motto I go by it's I keep what I kill." He said answering their unasked question as the clones went about looting the dead bodies.

Anko wrapped an arm around Ryu, "You and I make a great team gaki. Now let's go back home gaki and how about this, if you get back first then we'll find out your elemental affinity and start your ninjutsu training."

In a flash Nova, Azura, and Aurora were in there pokeball as a clone came and gave him a scroll that held anything they found of value in the tent.

"I'll see you tomorrow sensei!" Ryu yelled running off in the direction of Konoha causing Anko and Akeno to laugh as they followed him.

 _ **Next Day**_

When the two got home and gave their mission statement, the third gave them a B-rank mission pay grade because of the Penance.

It had taken a few hours, but Ryu was able to get Aurora to get over those girls death knowing what they did to that Penance and that if they had to kill it would be those that had done horrible things and deserved it.

Afterwards Ryu had looked through the scroll of stolen goods his clones off the dead bandits and had been surprised to find a dawn and angel stone as well as two T2s, one was a 'Coup De Grace' and the other was 'Rune Chain.' He had also got a few thousand SLC.

At the moment standing at the entrance to the Forest of Death was Ryu and Anko, who was holding a piece of paper in her hand, "This gaki is chakra paper, it is going to tell you what your elemental affinity is, if it burns a fire affinity, damp a water affinity, cuts in half wind, crumbles it's earth affinity, and if it crinkles then it is a lightning affinity. All you have to do is send a little of your chakra in it like this." Anko said before sending chakra into the paper before it crumbled.

"My affinity is to earth, now it is your turn." Anko said pulling a piece of chakra paper handing it to Ryu.

Sending the chakra into it they were both given surprise at the results as the paper split in half, one half crinkled into a ball so small it was almost invisible as red sparks came off of it, the other half was the most surprising as it turned black as night.

Anko could only look at the paper in shock before shaking her head, "I don't know about the last one, but it looks like you got a wind and lightning affinity kid. Neither is my forte, so we'll talk to the old man about helping us."

"You don't know anyone with a wind or lightning affinity sensei?" Anko shook her head.

"Kid I know two people with that affinity and the only one that would be able to help you has a team to train so your out of luck. Kakashi would rather read his smut than have to train another student." Anko said as they walked to the Hokage tower.

Walking into the tower they ignored the glare the hokage's secretary was sending them. "Hokage-sama is busy right now, he'll see you sometime later." The secretary said with a voice filled with hatred.

"I'm calling bullshit." Ryu said as he kept walking and before the secretary could say anything a snake wrapped around her mouth. She looked up and saw Anko grinning at her.

"Get in my way and you and I can have a one on one conversation and show you first-hand how I torture shinobi when I interrogate them." Anko said as a snake started to slowly move out of her sleeve finding delight at the terrified look on secretary's face.

Opening the door to the hokage's office Ryu wasn't surprised to see Hiruzen reading an orange book, while smoking on his pipe and a clone was doing paperwork. "So this is what you do with you do with your free time."

Ryu's voice surprised the kage and in a flash the orange book disappeared into a drawer before Hiruzen looked up and saw it was Ryu.

The kage sighed, "You surprised me Ryu-kun, is there any reason why you're here?"

At that moment Anko walked in, "We're here because something weird happened when I tested his affinities and need your insight and some jutsus since his affinities don't line up with mine."

The kage nodded since he had been given the title the 'professor' for his knowledge as he gave Ryu a chakra paper.

Hiruzen's pipe dropped out of his mouth as the results were the same for when Anko checked his affinities.

"Well my boy that is a strong lightning affinity you have that may be even on par with if not stronger than my sensei Tobirama Senju's water affinity." He said causing Ryu and Anko to look at him wide-eyed.

"Also my boy, I haven't seen a Dark release user in a while." Both Ryu and Anko couldn't help but look at him confused.

"A dark release user were the worst people to face if you were a ninjutsu specialist, this bloodline had the ability to absorb chakra and reflect it back at an opponent, also if they absorb the chakra, they could add it to their chakra pool. The best way to identify one was that they had on one or both hands two diamonds that would overlap with each other."

"So that's what was forming on my hand." Ryu said causing the two to snap their heads at him as he took off the fingerless gloves, he always wore so he didn't hurt his hands when he trained.

The two looked his palms and saw two diamonds overlapping each other on each palm.

"Ryu there is something else you must know about the bloodline." His voice took on a serious tone causing Ryu to really listen.

"I must advise not using your mouth in absorbing chakra unless against an enemy. The reason why is that by doing so you would be absorbing a person's entire chakra network and killing them in the process. I witnessed this happen and the man then had the chakra natures of the person he absorbed." He said causing Ryu 's and Anko's eyes to wide in shock.

"I promise I won't use my bloodline on allies old man." Ryu said in a serious tone causing Hiruzen to sigh in relief.

"Now that that is out of the way how about helping us with Ryu's elemental ninjutsu training." Anko said.

"Though I can't help you with your bloodline, I can help you by giving you some jutsu in both your affinities." Hiruzen said as he start writing onto a scroll.

"If you can master these jutsu then come back and I'll give you more ninjutsu to put into your arsenal, but when I say master, I want you to pull off these jutsu using only 4-7 hand seals if not less." He said handing Ryu a scroll with 4 jutsus two for lightning and two for wind.

"You got it old man; I'll be back in no time." Ryu said as he left the room leaving Anko and the hokage in the room as Anko looked at the kage seriously.

"You saw that red spark that showed when his lightning affinity was shown. Was that a blood line or his tenant's doing?" Hiruzen sighed.

"My guess is that was the fox's doing and it turned Ryu's lightning red, though this could be an affect of holding the fox." He said.

"I thought that was the reason for his many blood gifts." Anko stated.

The kage to shook his head. "No, all of that is Ryu not the fox, at best the fox only strengthened his blood gifts, though he does have an aura that makes vulpine pokegirls skittish around him. Naruto on the other hand has an opposite aura and if we were to check his affinity his has probably been strengthened by the fox as well." Hiruzen explained as Anko nodded at his explanation.

"Why is the fox helping them, I would think that it would hate their containers?"

"It does but my guess is that as the strongest bijuu that they need to have the strongest jinchurriki and it would hate to be seen weak." Hiruzen explained.

"Alright, I would hate to find that it is messing with my genin." Anko said before leaving the office to catch up with Ryu.

She didn't have to look for him finding him waiting for her right outside the tower. "Anko-sensei I've been thinking, and I would like a weapon to fight with." Ryu said turning towards her

"I don't mind, but I want to why the sudden interest in having a weapon?"

"I just think I should expand my repertoire and if I want to become the strongest shinobi, I need to get stronger and I think a weapon will help me should I face someone that is better at Taijutsu and need to keep them at a distance." Ryu answered.

Anko shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, no skin off my bones, I'm not paying, and it just means more torture for you." She said smiling at Ryu's paling face as they made their ways to Higurashi Weapon Shop.

After 10 minutes they reached their destination as they walked in to see a large muscular man and Amachamp standing behind a counter.

Before he could blink Ryu found himself in a bone crushing hug from the Amachamp. "It's good to see you too Saya-san." He said wincing as she put him down.

"It has been a while; Naruto came in last week looking for a weapon that would help him in a fight against someone that was better at Taijutsu than him." Higurashi said as he walked around the counter.

"And if you're looking for Tenten, then your out of luck, she is on a mission with her team. I can tell her you were here." Saya said only for Ryu to shake his head.

"No, I'm here for the same reason Naruto was." Ryu said.

"I can guess you're his sensei and came to see what he'll choose, but enough small talk take a look at our creations and see what you like." Higurashi said as he went to the counter with Saya and started to watch as Ryu browsed with Anko.

"Alright gaki what are you trying to get?" Anko asked watching as Ryu walked past the tanto, katanas, tonfa, Bo staff, and other weapons.

"I don't know, but I'll know when I see it." Ryu said before he eyes caught sight of a sleek black scythe with the blade being blood red.

"Hey, old man Higurashi, when did you make this?" Ryu asked holding up the scythe only for the man to frown as he looked at the scythe.

"You shouldn't get that kid, I made that in my prime once thinking that it would make a great shinobi weapon only to be mocked saying it was just a glorified gardening tool. I made it from chakra metal, which allows you to channel your elemental affinity into it and had a seal placed on it where it would never rust or break and would always stay sharp. I even had the Yondaime place a seal on it that would only allow the wielder and creator of the scythe to pick it up. The reason I keep it even though it is my worst creation is that it is still my creation, so I won't throw it away." Higurashi said as Saya started patting his back.

"So how much do you want for it?" Ryu asked causing the man to look at him.

"You sure you want that brat?" Anko asked before seeing Ryu nod his head at her.

"You don't have to buy it to make me feel better kid." He said only for Ryu to shake his head.

"No I'm serious, I want to buy this and show people just how great a scythe is." Ryu said.

The man smiled, "How about this, Tenten once told me your dream is to become the strongest shinobi, is that true?" Ryu nodded, "Then I will let you have the scythe for free if you promise to me, you'll show people that those people were wrong about my scythe by becoming the strongest using my creation."

Ryu grinned, "You got it old man, I'm going to show the world how great your scythe is." He said before he was given a seal from Saya.

"This seal was created for the scythe so that it would attach to your back of your clothes, so you wouldn't have to worry of having to sealing it into a scroll to carry it around." She said as Ryu smiled and bowed to them as he put the seal on his back before putting the scythe where the seal was and grinned when the scythe didn't fall.

"You don't have to bow to us kid, just don't forget your promise and before I forget that blade is sharp, it can cut through even a steel type pokegirl. Now here your going to need this." Higurashi said as he handed Ryu a scroll.

"That is a scroll for a scythe style, I won it off a man playing a game of poker after finding he had nothing else to bet." He said.

"Thanks old man, just you wait you are going to see me standing above all the greats." Ryu said as he and Anko left the weapon shop.

Anko put her hand on Ryu's shoulder." Get ready for your torture session and this time I'm not holding back." She said as they disappeared leaving a swirl of leaves.

Some of the people living closer to the Forest of Death that night started to become to scared to sleep as they heard the sound of someone screaming in pure agony.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **New chapter finished, and I had fun writing this one, tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

 _ **Yes, Ryu has the Dark release bloodline just like Hiruko from the movie. The next bloodline will be shown in the next chapter.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **MY WRATH IS NEVER ENDING!**_


End file.
